Slave to Love
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword has been kidnapped! Who would do this and why?
1. Second Day

******4102/41/60**

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**I just felt there isn't enough ElswordxAra with ElesisxAren though Elesis and Aren don't have super major roles in this.**

**I also feel there needs to be more romantic kidnap- nevermind.**

**Appearances:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Ara: Little Hsien**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Aren: ... (Picture him uncorrupted...)**

**Aisha: Dark Magician ( antagonist, sort of)**

* * *

**Second Day**

Elesis scrolled through the contacts list on her phone until she reached her brother's number.

Elesis was currently out of the country, her work demanded she leave for a week to take care of things. She knew her brother, Elsword, could take care of himself but she also knew that he found ways to get into trouble.

It was the second day she was gone but she wanted to call and make sure he was alright.

***Riiing* *Riiing***

She heard the phone pick up.

"Hello? Elsword?"

"Oh, Elesis, how are you?" A girl answered. Elesis recognized the voice.

"Ara? Are, you checking up on my brother? Where is he?" She questioned.

"Oh, he's busy right now." Ara politely responded.

"I see. He isn't giving you too much trouble is he?" Elesis jokingly asked. Ara gave a light chuckle.

"No, he's being a good boy and following the rules." Ara said with a smile. Elesis smiled at the comment.

"That's probably because a cute girl like you is looking after him." She teased. Ara blushed at the compliment.

"N-No! I'm not cute at all!"

Elesis laughed at the girl's reaction.

"Well, just tell him I called, okay?" Elesis said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to let him know." Ara responded.

With that, Elesis hung up the phone. She felt relieved the moment she heard Ara's voice.

Ara lived with her brother, Aren, in the house next door to hers.

Both Elsword and Ara were classmates since they were children and Elesis always treated Ara like the little sister she wanted. It also partly the reason why she started dating Aren.

"Elesis? Did you talk to your brother?" Elesis turned around and saw Aren walk up to her.

She shook her head. "No, your sister answered the phone. It makes me wonder what they're up to."

Elesis smiled mischievously as Aren mentally face palmed. While he did think that Elsword would make a good boyfriend for his sister, they were both underage and he didn't want to push things like Elesis was doing.

"Did you really bring me on this trip just to see what those two would do?" Aren questioned her.

Elesis giggled and nodded. Since they were both around "that" age, she could only imagine what those two are up to.

"Maybe in a few months, we might have a little niece or nephew." Elesis giggled once more at the thought.

"I hope not since their both still in school." Aren gave Elesis a glare which only caused her to laugh.

She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him as she moved close to his ear.

"Perhaps we can give them a little niece or nephew." She whispered seductively.

Aren blushed at the sensation and thought but…

He raised his hand and chopped Elesis on the head for being so perverted.

"Ow"

* * *

Ara hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad her cover wasn't blown

She sat on the foot of a bed. She turned to look at the person behind her and smiled.

**"HMMMMF!"**

Elsword was bound to the bed and his mouth was gagged.

Ara giggled at his reaction and moved closer to remove the gag from his mouth.

As soon as it was gone, Elsword tried to say something but Ara quickly silenced him with a kiss.

She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her body shook as the feeling.

Ara let out a small moan of pleasure before breaking it off to breath.

"Ara…let me go…" Elsword whimpered. It was the _N_th time she kissed him that day. He wanted her to stop.

Ara went down to kiss and lick his neck. He blushed at the sensation.

"Stop…" Elsword started to moan as Ara carefully removed his shirt, all while continuing her assault on his neck.

"N-no…more…" Elsword whimpered, the feeling and sensation felt good, but he knew that he shouldn't surrender himself to it.

This went on for another minute, until Elsword mustered enough strength.

"Please stop!" Elsword yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ara stopped in surprise. She looked at him and moved in for another kiss on the lips.

Elsword turned his head away to deny her the pleasure but she grabbed his head and forced him to remain still as she tasted him once more.

When they parted, Ara looked at him lovingly while Elsword refused to look at her.

Ara followed his eyes and felt sad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved for a hug.

"Elsword, I love you…" She whispered into his ear.

The words made his heart throb and he felt his eye twitch.

"Ara…" he quietly said. His eyes glanced towards the side of Ara's head.

Ara loosened her hold over him so that she could look at him in the eye.

"I won't let anyone have you. I **CAN'T** let _**her**_ have you." Tears started to stream down her face.

**"You belong to me! No one but me!"** She yelled at him.

Elsword looked at her, his mouth moved to say something but Ara quickly lunged forward for another kiss.

Elsword started to feel drowsy as she continued to kiss him. He closed his eyes as everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**I really didn't put too much time into the writing, I just wanted to get the idea out.**

**Enjoy the next 2 chapters bundled with this release.**


	2. First Day

******4102/41/60**

**So this entire chapter is why Elsword is now kidnapped...**

* * *

**First**** Day**_  
_

_"Alright Els, you have to house to yourself." Elesis said. She placed the last of her luggage into the car._

_"Don't worry Sis, everything's going to be fine." Elsword said with smile._

_Elesis smiled back and turned to Ara who was standing a few feet behind him._

_"Can I count on you to care of him?" She said to her, finishing with a wink._

_Ara blushed and nodded._

_Aren approached from behind the two younger siblings, walking towards the car and putting his luggage into it._

_"All set Elesis?" He asked, closing the trunk of the car. She nodded._

_Aren walked towards the group. He gave a small glance at Elesis who smirked at him before looked at the younger siblings._

_"I'll only say this once." He said in a stern voice. Both Elsword and Ara listened intently._

_"You're both underage. You should both focus on your schoolwork."_

_Elsword tilted his head a little in confusion while Ara started to blush and fidget._

_"If I find out that something happened…" His eyes shifted towards Elsword, who saw the look directed towards him and was stricken with fear._

**_"There will be pain."_**

_Elsword gulped while Elesis held her mouth to control her snickering._

_With that, the four said good bye. Elesis and Elsword hugged while Aren and Ara did the same._

_Afterwards, Elsword cautiously shook hands with Aren, still afraid at what might happen to him if he gets into trouble while the two girls hugged each other._

_As Ara and Elesis hugged, Elesis quietly slipped a box into Ara's hand._

_"It's for you and Elsword." She whispered into her ear as they hugged._

_When the two parted, Ara examined the box. It was a box of plastic; to be exact it was a box of…_

_Aren quickly snatched the box out of his sister's hand, much to Elesis's amusement. He grabbed Elesis, throwing her into the car before getting in himself._

_Elesis waved goodbye as the car drove off, the younger siblings waved back._

* * *

_School was a boring venture as usual._

_Elsword was in the same class as Ara, though the two would never really interact aside from greetings and looks._

_Aisha, the class president, was the smartest student in their class. Both she and Ara were good friends with each other and Ara would admire how talented Aisha was._

_However, Aisha and Elsword hated each other. People figured that their personalities just mixed the wrong way._

_Though, today after school, Aisha led Elsword outside for a private talk._

_"So what do you want grape?" Elsword asked and looked at Aisha curiously._

_Aisha took a deep breath, ignoring his nickname for her._

_"I…" Aisha started. She took another deep breath. She didn't want to mess up her chance._

_"I." Aisha repeated, with a little more confidence this time._

_"I…?" Elsword repeated. He didn't like his time being wasted by this annoying girl._

_"I liii…" She continued, she was really trying hard to make progress._

_Elsword took a deep breath. He had enough._

_"Alright, we know you lied about your breast size. Anyone can tell that you're flat as a cutting board."_

_***SMACK***_

_Elsword fell to the ground, holding his cheek as it stung in pain._

_Aisha glared down at him, her hand was throbbing from the how hard she hit him._

_"Dammit! And here I was trying to confess to an idiot like you!" She yelled._

_Elsword rubbed his cheek as he looked up to her._

_"Confess?" He questioned._

_Aisha glared at him even angrier._

_"Yes! Confess! I love you, you stupid brainless moron!"_

_Elsword eyes widen as he looked at her. Aisha continued to stare at him angrily until the fact hit her that she just confessed._

_Her eyes started to get watery and a massive blush overtook her face. She took a step back away from him._

_Elsword continued to her when a sound nearby caught both of their attentions._

_Ara stood there, looking at the two._

_She looked at Elsword in horror, having heard every word of the conversation._

_"Elsword…" She started to say._

_Tears streamed down her face, she turned and ran._

_"Ara!" Elsword yelled out. He got up and started to run after her when he remembered Aisha. He stopped and turned around to look at her._

_Aisha stood there, looking at Elsword. Tears were also running down her face._

_Elsword was conflicted. He needed to talk to Ara, but he also had to do something about the confession. He glanced back towards Ara in the distance before looking back Aisha again._

_"Sorry. I'll give you my answer later." He said before running off after his neighbor._

_Aisha stood there, watching Elsword leave. She fell to the ground and started to sob._

* * *

_"Ara! Wait!" Elsword called out. Hearing his voice made Ara eventually stop._

_She turned to look at him as Elsword caught up to her._

_"Ara…" Elsword panted, he was out of breath from chasing her._

_"Aisha loves you?" Ara said, her voice was cold and emotionless._

_"Yeah…who would of thought…" Elsword joked. He could feel the awkwardness of the topic._

_Ara walked past him, her hair partly covered her face, making Elsword unable to read her._

_"Listen…Ara. I-" But before he could continue, Elsword fell to the ground unconscious._

_Ara tossed away the small metal baton she found when she was running._

_She looked at Elsword and smiled._

_"**I won't let anyone have you."**_

* * *

_When Elsword came to, he noticed he was in his bedroom._

_He tried to move but his wrists were shackled to his bed._

_He looked around, trying to find out what happened to him when Ara entered his room._

_"I'm glad to see that you're awake." She said with a smile._

_Elsword shivered, he didn't like the smile or the tone of her voice._

_"Ara. Whats going on?" He asked._

_"She can't have you." Ara said in a monotone voice. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Elsword._

_"Aisha's smart and pretty. She could have anything she wants. But…" She started to cry. She turned and look at him._

_"She's not allowed to have you!" Ara yelled._

_Elsword was dumbfounded at what he was hearing. He never thought that Ara would be jealous over him._

_"Ara…I…" Before he could go on, Ara scooted over towards his face, holding his face firm._

_Elsword was about to continue when Ara lunged forward and kissed him._

_"HM!?"_

_Elsword was so surprised at the sudden action, he opened his mouth further which allowed Ara to deepen the kiss._

_They kissed for a while before Ara broke it off to breathe._

_"Ara, please stop this. Just let me go." He moved his wrists, showing that he wanted to be free._

_"No." She plainly replied._

_"Wh-" Elsword was cut off again, Ara moved in for a second kiss, though not as deep this time as Elsword tried to fight her off._

_"If I let you go, you're going to go away." She said in between kisses._

_Elsword could only remain silent, listening to her and feeling her lips._

_"**You're mine! No one can have you but me!"**_

_Elsword struggled in protest but it was useless as Ara continued to kiss him, long into the night._


	3. Third Day

**4102/41/60**

* * *

**Third Day**

Elsword woke up.

The events of the last few days instantly played back in his mind as he struggled with the shackles around his wrist.

"Hmmm."

Elsword looked down at the sleeping person beside him.

Ara slept soundly next to him. She wore a revealing nightgown which showed off her body.

Elsword blushed at the sight before looking away. His movements however caused Ara to stir from her sleep.

"Good morning darling." Ara said sleepily. She yawned and wrapped her around Elsword's chest, bringing her closer to him.

"Ara, we have school. We have to get up." Elsword said. The statement only made Ara hug him tighter.

"Fine…" She said tiredly. She got up from the bed and started to put her clothes on.

"Look, I missed school yesterday so it might be a good idea if I go today." Elsword said cheerfully. He was hoping that Ara would let him go.

Ara smiled at him. She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"But if go to school, Aisha might take you away," Her voice sounded sad. Elsword marked that off as another failed attempt.

"I'll make some breakfast, just wait a bit." She said before leaving the room.

Elsword relaxed on the bed. As long as the shackles were on him, he knew wouldn't be able to get away.

A few minutes later, Ara returned. She smiled at him, Elsword returning a look of concern and discomfort.

She moved towards him, placing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists before removing the shackles that connected him to the bed.

"Ara, I love your cooking! You can let me go. I won't leave. I promise!" Elsword said as Ara led him out of his room.

She blushed at his compliment about her cooking.

"I'm happy that you love it. I'll feed you again." She smiled at him.

Elsword started to cough as he remembered the previous day's events. He missed out on breakfast that day because Ara got too passionate with kissing him over feeding him.

When they entered the kitchen, Elsword could smell the delicious food.

"Pancakes?" Elsword asked. His sense of smell for food was always good.

Ara nodded, leading him to the table.

She sat him down in a chair when Elsword spoke up once more.

"Ara, you aren't going to sit on my lap again are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course silly, how else can I make sure you eat all of it?"

"But I don't need you on top of me! " Elsword exclaimed. Ara moved towards him, taking his head into her chest and hugging him close.

"But Elsword, if you choke and die, I'll be really sad. That's why I need to remain near you." She was hurt at the thought of losing him.

Elsword gave up his attempt as Ara sat on his lap.

Ara cut a piece of pancake and with a fork, moved it towards Elsword's mouth.

Elsword took a bite, chewing it while enjoying it. Ara watched silently while noticing some syrup on the side of his mouth.

Her mouth quivered in excitement. She moved forward, licking it off him.

"Ara!" Elsword said in surprise. Ara continued to lick him, even when the syrup was all gone.

"Ara, stop! You have school." Elsword said, trying to get the girl to stop.

Ara repositioned herself so that she could face him. She continued to lick and started to kiss him.

Elsword struggled, trying to get Ara to stop but she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

Ara was late for school that day…

* * *

Elsword woke up to the sound of the front door being open.

Since he had nothing to do while being stuck on his own bed, boredom took him and he took a nap to past the time.

"Elsword~ I'm home~" Ara called out.

Her voice made Elsword cringe a little but he learned to stop dreading at what Ara might do to him. He knew she would never purposefully hurt him but he was concerned over her…sanity.

He was also confused on his own feelings towards her. He wanted to confess that he…

Elsword's train of thought was shattered when he realized that Ara was already on top of him, forcefully kissing him.

"Good, you noticed me~" She said happily.

Elsword glanced away until he saw articles of clothing being thrown through his field of vision.

He looked forward but couldn't see much as Ara hugged him tightly.

He started to blush and struggle when he felt something "soft" on his chest.

Ara grabbed his head, forcing more kisses on him.

Elsword closed his eyes as he surrendered himself to the pleasure of being kissed.

* * *

**For you perverts that think this story might lead into "that". It won't. **


	4. Fourth Day

**4102/52/70**

******Not much to say except sorry for the late update. I've trying to figure out how to spread the remaining story over the remaining days.**

* * *

**Fourth Day**

"Mrs. Teacher, may I ask a question?"

Aisha was talking to her teacher before class started.

"Sure." The teacher nodded.

"Elsword hasn't been to school the last few days, I was just wondering if he was alright."

The teacher took a moment to process.

"Elsword is sick. His sister called the other day to confirm. She also said he won't be able to come to school for a while."

Aisha was surprised. She didn't even know he had a sister. She felt disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hear his answer.

The teacher went off to prepare for class as Ara entered the room and went to her seat.

Aisha looked at Ara for a bit. She was good friends with her, they talked a lot and Ara depended on her but…

Never once did she ever see her and Elsword interact before that time…

Aisha slowly walked towards her friend, she wasn't sure what to say but she needed to find out what their relationship was.

"Ara." Aisha said, grabbing Ara's attention.

"Ah, Aisha, pleasant morning isn't it?" She greeted. Aisha nodded.

"Listen…why did El-" Aisha was cut off when the teacher came by to talk to her.

"Aisha, I have a request." The teacher started.

"I'm glad that you talked to me about Elsword. I wanted to know if you could make a set of notes for him and deliver it to him afterschool. I want to make sure he keeps up with his studies."

Aisha's eyes lit up. This was her chance to see him and hear his answer.

"Sure Mrs, I can do that but I don't know where he lives." Aisha responded.

"Ah…just come to me during break and I'll give you his address." The teacher said with a smile.

"Um…"

The two looked at Ara who sat listening to their conversation.

"I live close to Elsword, I can take the notes and give it to him instead." She said.

The teacher smiled and turned to her.

"Really? That would be better." The teacher turned and walked away.

Aisha watched the teacher leave. She clenched her fists in anger for losing her chance to see him.

She turned and looked at Ara. Ara looked at her and smiled. However, it wasn't an ordinary smile that Aisha was used to seeing on her, it was an evil smile, like she won at something.

"Ara..."

***Diing***

The bell for the start of class rang. She looked at Ara, still the same evil smile directed at her.

Ara waved her hands goodbye as Aisha stomped towards her seat in defeat.

* * *

Ara closed the front door behind her.

"Darling~ I'm home~" Ara called out. No welcome home greeting from Elsword as usual.

She dropped her bag and books on the couch and made her away towards Elsword's bedroom.

She was glad that she found a way to keep Elsword home, away from that purple-haired boy stealer.

It took Ara sometime but she managed to impersonate Elesis's voice. She called the school and made an excuse to keep Elsword home.

It bought her a few days but Ara was dreading what might happen once Elesis and Aren return home in a few days.

She hoped in the few days remaining, she could break Elsword so that he would love only her.

She blushed and giggled at the thought of Elsword savagely pushing her down onto a bed and "punishing" her for taking him captive.

She pushed Elsword's room door open and entered.

She looked at Elsword, still tied up like she left him.

"Elsword~" She playfully called out to him.

As she got closer, she could see that he was breathing heavily and he was sweating.

'Did he get turned on while waiting for me?' She thought. Ara squealed and rushed over to kiss Elsword on his lips.

However, as she kissed him, she noticed something strange. She didn't sense any feeling from him like she usual does.

She parted lips from him and looked at him closely.

"Elsword?" She called his name but he didn't respond. Instead he groaned in pain.

She was worried now, she placed a hand on his forehead.

He was burning hot, Elsword really was sick!

Ara panicked. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked over and realized her restrains still kept his arms held.

She quickly released him. She moved him and placed him in a more comfortable position so that he could rest better.

Then she noticed that he was sweating a lot.

Ara started to get excited at what she had to do next.

She ran out of the room to get a towel. When she returned, she carefully removed Elsword's shirt. She marveled at his wonderful body, she had looked at it many times before but she could never get enough of it.

She wiped him down to make sure the sweat doesn't make anything worse.

Then she put a fresh clean shirt on him.

Elsword whimpered and groaned.

He had been fading in and out of consciousness for a while now.

Elsword moved his shoulders, then his arms. He realized he wasn't being restrained anymore.

He glanced towards the door, it was open, Ara didn't bother to close it since she was in a hurry to take care of him.

He tried moving towards the door but Ara quickly noticed that he was awake.

"Elsword, what are you doing silly~"

She grabbed his shoulders and placed him back towards his bed.

Elsword breathed heavily. He felt his body was burning up.

He looked at Ara who smiled at him.

'She did this to me…' He thought. He really didn't know what was happening to him.

Ara pulled the covers of the bed over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back with the medicine. Don't you worry.~" She said before leaving the room.

Elsword groaned. His head was spinning and he was scared at what Ara meant by "medicine".

He inched himself to the edge of bed. His entire body ached and he assumed that it was Ara's doing.

In the days he was held captive, Ara never did anything truly bad to him. He just thought that she was really mislead in her feelings but now he just assumed she drugged him to force him to love her.

Though in reality, Elsword really wanted to tell Ara that he…

Without realizing it, Elsword hit the floor with a loud thud.

His body ached too much from his sickness for him to actually feel any pain of it.

He heard the sounds of running; he looked at the door and saw Ara standing in the doorway.

He tried to move away but Ara quickly went over to him, picking him up and laying him down on his bed.

"Please…don't hurt me…" He whimpered. Ara tilted her head in confusion but she smiled at him.

She started to pat his head, which only caused him to flinch in fear.

"I'll take care of you Els~" She said kindly, though to Elsword, it sounded like a death threat.

She took out a bottle of liquid medicine. He froze at the sight of it, thinking she was going to keep drugging him.

She poured some of the medicine into a plastic cup and held it up to held Elsword for him to drink. He shook his head, not wanting anything to do with it.

She whined and held it up to his mouth again but he kept it shut and struggled to keep the cup away.

Ara sighed, pulling the medicine away from him. She started to think of a way to make him drink it.

She looked at the cup before glancing towards Elsword's lips.

'An idea!' She thought.

She brought the cup to her lips and started to drink it, much to Elsword's confusion. However instead of swallowing, she kept the medicine in her mouth.

Ara tossed the cup away and slowly got on top Elsword.

She grabbed him by the cheeks and quickly surprised him with a kiss.

Elsword could feel the medicine slowly go into his mouth as Ara held him still.

He struggled as much as he could but in the end, he eventually swallowed, finally taking the medicine like Ara wanted.

However it wasn't over for him. Once Ara was sure he had swallowed it all, she started to kiss him more.

Elsword started to feel drowsy. He thought it might be a side effect of the medicine.

He fell asleep as Ara continued to kiss him.

* * *

Elsword awoke in the middle of the night. The last thing he remembered was Ara kissing him while forcing him to drink something.

He felt something on his forehead, something rough and dry. He naturally guided his hand up to see what it was, though he noticed he wasn't restrained.

Grabbing a hold of whatever was on his head, he sat up and looked at it.

'A towel' he thought as he was looking at it.

"Els…" A soft voice called out.

Elsword looked at the source. Ara was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Her head was using her arms as a pillow as she rest on the edge of the bed.

Looking at the towel in his hand and thinking back to earlier, he started to doubt if Ara actually did anything bad to him.

"Love you…Els…" Ara mumbled again. Elsword could tell she was some happy dream about him.

Watching her sleep like that, he couldn't resist. He threw the towel aside and patted Ara on the head. She whimpered at his touch while the feeling of her warm head just made him happy.

Eventually Ara slowly woke up to the constant patting. She quickly moved her head which made Elsword recoil in shock.

The two stared at each other for a bit. Elsword wasn't sure if she was going to freak out and chain him up.

Much to his surprise, Ara yawned and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She said before moving down to kiss his hand and resting her head on top of it to sleep some more.

With Ara's words, Elsword was now sure she was just taking care of him. Elsword smiled and placed his other hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Come on, get in the bed. You'll sleep better." He said. Ara lifted her head up to look at up and he saw that she was half asleep.

Elsword lifted the covers of the bed and she got in beside him. She wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him as she lay down.

Elsword smiled at how cute Ara looked. He pulled the covers over them as he lay down beside her.

Elsword looked at Ara's sleeping face, inches away from his. His heart ached and he wrapped his arms around her, earning a cute sigh from her.

He kissed her on the cheek before he watched her until sleep took him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this two chapter update.**


	5. Fifth Day

**4102/52/70**

* * *

**Fifth Day**

Ara awoke with her head resting comfortably against Elsword's chest.

She smiled to herself when she noticed his arms wrapped around her, holding her closer to him.

She looked up towards his face when she saw that his eyes were already on her.

"Good morning Ara." He greeted. She was so happy to have a morning greeting from him.

She nestled herself against him even more.

"I wanna sleep in with you~" She whined. She didn't want to stop being so close to him.

Elsword raised his hand up, patting the back of Ara's head.

"Well, school started a while ago. I guess it's fine if you skip the rest of the day." He said as he continued patting.

Ara smiled. She had wanted to skip out school that entire week to spend more time with Elsword, but the absence of both of them would of meant that some student, such as that nosey Aisha, would come by and bother them.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content. "I love you Elsword~"

He chuckled and held Ara closer. "I l-"

***ROOOAAAR***

Ara's eyes snapped open as she heard the rumbling.

Elsword laughed hesitantly at his own stomach.

She quickly started to finger a circle on his belly.

"Let's get you something to eat." She said before getting off him.

The two went into the kitchen.

"It's still early. How about breakfast?" Elsword suggested. Ara nodded in agreement.

She went over to prepare the stove while he went to the fridge.

He opened it and Ara listed some ingredients that he took out and handed to her.

When he was done, he closed the fridge and went over to set up the table.

Ara hummed a happy tune to herself. She was happy that Elsword was helping her.

As she was cooking the food, she glanced at him while he was setting up the table.

She smiled to herself before focusing back onto the food.

'I'm so glad I didn't have to tie him up today.' She thought to herself.

Then she froze. Something to her wasn't right.

She glanced back at Elsword. She looked at his wrists and his ankles and saw there were no shackles around them.

Once Elsword was done with the table, he turned around only to see Ara looking at him. He smiled and waved to her.

"I'll go into the next room watch TV until the food is done." He said, raising a thumb towards the direction in the other room.

Ara's eyes widen in horror.

'He's going to escape!' She thought.

Elsword started to turn into the direction of the room when he heard a blood curling scream.

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

He turned back around just in time to see Ara flying towards him.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Aisha held her notebook in her arms. She couldn't shake the feeling of worry this entire week with Elsword gone and that smile that Ara gave her yesterday which shook her to the core.

She approached the door to the teacher's room and knocked on it.

"Come in." A female voice sounded from other side.

Aisha opened the door. Her teacher was sitting in a chair not too far away. She walked towards her.

"Mrs. , I have the notes from class." Aisha said. The teacher nodded in delight.

"Alright, Elsword's and Ara's addresses are on this." She replied, handing Aisha a sticky note.

Aisha nodded before leaving the room.

As she walked back towards class, she took a look at the note. She immediately noticed that both addresses were on the same street.

She sighed. Another thing that only added to the mystery. Now she wanted to know what Elsword's and Ara's relationship was. She had never seen them interact in school. Ever. Any time that she would get into a fight with Elsword, Ara would always be on Aisha's side. There was nothing to suspect that the two knew each other outside of school.

She thought back to the confession, the horrified look on Ara's face when she heard it and the pained look on Elsword's before he ran after Ara.

She wanted to see Elsword.

She wanted to know what's going on.

And most of all, wanted to know his answer to her confession.

* * *

"I'm sorry Elsword." Ara said in an apologetic tone. She rubbed the large bump on the side of Elsword's head which only caused him to scowl in pain.

"I said I forgive you! Now stop touching it!" He replied, quickly grabbing Ara's hand to stop her.

"I just didn't want you to escape. You know I love you."

After Ara tackled him to the ground, he hit his head hard which caused it to bruise. And it also didn't help that Ara violently dragged him back into his room to tie him up.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded.

Thankfully for him, Ara decided to place a shackle around one of his ankles. She said that he was behaving nicely and she wanted him to be happy. He was now free to get up and walk around, though only around his room.

"Um…Ara…" He said, grabbing the attention of his captor whose head rested on his chest.

"Yes darling?" She answered innocently. Just hearing Elsword's voice made her happy.

"I'm not sure if this is too much to ask but can I take a shower?" He requested, a slight blush on his face for asking such a thing to a loved crazed girl.

Ara's eyes lit up in joy and a large grin grew on her face.

* * *

Elsword closed his eyes as he felt the warm water hit his hair and flow down his body.

It was a refreshing and relaxing feeling for all he has been through: Being stuck in his room for the past several days, being kissed by a girl for hours on end, and being sick and having that same girl take care of him.

Though now he could add one more thing to that list.

***scrub scrub***

Elsword took a deep breath, running his hands through his wet hair, the chains of the hand cuffs around his wrists dangling and taking in some of the warm water.

Then another warm feeling wrapped around him, literally. Ara was hugging him from behind.

Elsword blushed at the _soft_ sensation on his back, though he sighed a breath of relief for Ara having some restraint.

Ara only allowed him to take a shower on a few conditions.

One, which he remained restrained thus the handcuffs.

Two, him wearing swimming trunks or the like while in there.

Three, she takes the shower with him.

That last one received an instant denial from him but when Ara elaborated that she too would follow the second condition, eventually he gave in.

He figured that the second rule must have been impacted from when Aren told them not to "do anything". And for that, Elsword was glad, he himself is still a pure innocent boy despite the many compromising situations he's been in all week.

Ara rubbed her body against Elsword's back, making him feel comfortable at the _soft_ feeling.

"Ara…you said you would wash my back..." He commented, not sure what it would do.

"Hehe, I'm washing you with my body~" She replied happily. There were times when Ara would fall into her own happy world which Elsword guessed was some romantic fantasy involving him, this would be one of those times.

"Elsword, can you look at me…?" She asked. He was curious as to what she wanted.

He twisted his body a bit but Ara, turned him fully around and proceeded to push him against the wall of the shower room.

She moved up to kiss him viciously, much to Elsword's shock and surprise.

"I always wanted to kiss you in the shower." She said in between kisses.

Elsword closed his eyes and just let Ara do what she wanted with him as the warm water washed over them from above.

* * *

**Few hours later…**

Aisha was now walking along Elsword and Ara's street.

Her growing curiosity became filled with dread when she saw that their houses were next door to each other.

'This means they're next door neighbors.' She thought. The revelation explains why they know each other outside of school but she what she really wanted to know was what their relationship was.

She took one big gulp before walking toward Elsword's front door.

Just as she was about to ring the bell, her heart stopped when she heard a familiar yell from inside the house.

"Ara, wait!"

Aisha could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Elsword's, the stupid boy she fell in love with.

Now Aisha was worried, she knew that Ara was in there, doing something bad to him. She knew what she had to do. She pressed the button for the bell, creating a ring throughout the house.

Aisha quickly, moved away from the door and around the side. A few seconds later, Aisha heard the front door open. She held her breath and peeked around the side, just to enough to get a glimpse of Ara in the doorframe.

A second later, the door shut closed.

Aisha breathed in relief that she wasn't caught. She glanced to her other side of her, noticing a window sill a few feet away from her.

She carefully moved towards it, trying not to make a sound to alert Ara.

Aisha peered through the window from the side.

What she saw horrified her.

Elsword was laying on his bed. One of his arms was restrained to the bed frame. He also had duct tape on his mouth.

She knew something was wrong when Elsword didn't come to school the rest of the week and Ara acting suspiciously.

There was one obvious conclusion she came to.

'Ara kidnapped Elsword!' She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ara happily skipped into the room.

Aisha's heart stopped but she noticed Ara's gaze fully targeted at Elsword. She smiled at him before forcefully removing the duct tape off his mouth.

He gave a loud cry of pain once the tape was gone, the area around his mouth was red from the harsh removal.

Aisha looked worriedly at him but her fears weren't over yet. She watched Ara hold his face still as she barraged him with kisses.

Tears started to well up in Aisha's eyes. She wanted to be the one to kiss those lips of his. That chance was stolen from her by Ara.

She moved away from the window so she wouldn't be spotted and formulated her plan.

She would rescue Elsword from the evil witch Ara; Elsword would love her for being his hero; the two have a happy ending together.

Aisha smiled in delight of her plan. However, she hoped to make Ara suffer for taking Elsword away from her.

* * *

**So Aisha is starting to make her move.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
